Battle Pages/Blake and Adam vs. Atlesian Knight-130s
"Blake and Adam vs. Atlesian Knight-130s" is a fight that occurred on the Black Cargo Train in the "Black" Trailer, where Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus assault a Schnee Dust Company cargo train. __TOC__ Preceding Events The scene opens with Blake sitting on a rock located in a clearing within Forever Fall Forest. Adam then appears and states that it is time to go. It then cuts to the two of them running through the forest before arriving at cliff overlooking train tracks just in time to see a train appearing from behind a mountain. The two of them then leap off and slide down the side of the cliff, using the momentum to boost themselves up into the air once again, and onto the train. Midway through the air, Blake and Adam draw their respective weapons, Gambol Shroud and Wilt and Blush, and drive them into the top of the train to prevent themselves from sliding off. They sheath their weapons and continue along on the roof of the train. Upon reaching a hatch, Adam slashes the lock off and opens the hatch. The two of them jump in as the screen fades. The scene then cuts to the two of them in a car lined with inactive androids, who are activated as the pair appears to have set off laser-tripwires with their entry. The lights in the androids flicker on as their metal visors slide into place over their "faces". Blake then stands up, ready to draw her weapon. An android proceeds to transform its arms into Gatling guns and points them at Adam, ordering the duo to identify themselves. The Fight Adam pulls the trigger on Blush, firing Wilt out of the sheath into the head of the robot. He then dashes forward, catching the sword mid-air before slashing the robot, cutting it clean from neck to under its left shoulder as Adam resheaths Wilt. The remaining robots switch their arms to a blade mode and begin charging at Adam and Blake. Two come up behind Blake, but she jumps backwards and uses Gambol Shroud to split them both at the chest. She leaps forward to cover Adam's back as he slices at several advancing robots. Adam uses Blush to fire at the robots as Blake backflips to evade another robot. They cut down several more robots before one switches its arms into a minigun mode. It fires rapidly at Adam and Blake, but Adam is able to deflect the bullets that get too close. After Adam sheathes Wilt, Blake charges towards the robot and it resumes firing. She is able to deflect the bullets and gets close enough to decapitate the robot. She immediately slices down another robot and cuts off another's legs. She rapidly unsheathes Gambol Shroud to begin dual wielding the sheath and the katana before striking another robot, then leaps into the air and slams it into the floor. Blake charges towards the remaining robots and begins cutting them down rapidly, slicing off one's arm and shoving her sword through another. She reaches the last robot in the train car, knocks it into the air, then proceeds to slice it several times before landing on the floor. The robot is still in the air when Adam leaps up and kicks the robot out the door of that train car and onto the flatcar ahead. A number of other robots run towards them from the other end of the flatcar. Adam hits a couple of robots up into the air, Blake leaps up towards them to slice them up, and Adam partly unsheathes Wilt to knock them away with the hilt. Blake switches Gambol Shroud to its kusarigama-pistol form, throws the sickle part past one of the robots, and pulls on the ribbon while using the pistol shot to launch the blade back towards her, cutting the robot in half. Adam jumps forward and kicks the upper half of the robot away while it is falling as Blake swings her sickle around to cut down another robot. Blake jumps in the air and swings the sickle blade around in a spherical motion several times using its gunfire, cutting down three more robots and getting the sickle wrapped around the neck of a fourth. Adam leaps forward and slices the fourth robot as Blake fires off the pistol, pulling the robot's upper half into the air. Rushing forward, Adam slices up six more robots, causing five of them to explode. Blake charges up from behind, cuts off the sixth robot's head, and then knocks another robot up into the air using Gambol Shroud's katana form. She lunges forward as Adam takes down another robot, using the kusarigama form of Gambol Shroud to perform a continuous pinwheel attack that launches two other robots into the air. Adam then fires a shot from Blush to send one of the robots flying back. Adam jumps up and slices the other robot further up into the air as two robots approaching from behind are kicked into the air by Blake. The three robots are then sliced repeatedly by Wilt, keeping them in the air until Blake jumps up and slices through all three, with one going further up into the air with her. Blake kicks the robot down, while Adam slices another as it is falling then shoots it with Blush as it falls behind him. He sheathes Wilt and then he and Blake head into the next train car. Trivia *The fifth and sixth chapters of the RWBY manga depict both preceding events and the battle, in that order. See Also *Manga **Chapter 5 **Chapter 6 Image Gallery Adam blake 1.png|Adam and Blake land inside the train car, activating the security system. Robots.png|The AK-130s activate. Blake robots 1.png|The AKs-130 surround Blake. Robot arm.png|An AK-130 using the revolving automatic weapons mode. 1003 Black Trailer 2484.png|Blake and Adam surrounded by the AK-130. RWBYBlackTrailerRep1.png|Blake using Gambol Shroud's sheath to slice the AK-130. RWBYBlackTrailerRep2.png|Blake and Adam charging against the AK-130. BlackTrailerSC2.png|Adam slices an AK-130 using Wilt. 1003 Black Trailer 4155.png|Blake using Gambol Shroud's pistol form tied to her ribbon, fights the AKs-130 in the flatcar. Category:Battle Pages